


Awake and Alive

by Admiral39 (Bookworm39)



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Actual Mom Friend Sam Yao, Based on a Skillet Song, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Reunions, Sam being a good friend to Eugene b/c he needs it, Zombie Apocalypse, happy valentine's day runners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm39/pseuds/Admiral39
Summary: “I’m at war with the world and theyTry to pull me into the dark.I struggle to find my faithAs I’m slipping from your arms.”They’d made it this far. Together. And somehow, even a bloody rocket launcher wasn’t enough to take him away.(Rated T for language and zombies. Mild content warning for vague mentions of disability and homophobia.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Based on the fact that Skillet’s ‘Awake and Alive’ was the song playing when the last clip of Season 2, Episode 5 (’Ghosts’) started. And with that, an OTP is born.  
> (Spoilers for the end of Season 1/start of Season 2, as well as the episode this based on!)

“‘Gene? You alright?”

“Huh?” Eugene looked up from the desk, watching as Sam sat down next to him. “Oh, yeah, fine.” He felt his head droop-well, not fine, but he wasn’t letting Sam know that.

“Eugene.” He felt a hand rest on the top of his head and push his head up. With a groan, he let Sam turn him so the two were facing each other. “You need to go to sleep.”

That perked Eugene up. “What? no, I’m fine. Could stay up all night!” He swiped a stray piece of hair from his face and grinned.

“…Why?”

His grin faltered. “What?”

Sam crossed his arms and stared at his friend. “Why the bloody hell would you be saying up tonight? We don’t have any runners in the field-well, save for Five and Three, but they’re somewhere safe themselves, so that doesn’t really count. What are you doing up here?”

“Oh… Oh! Well, you know…” Eugene waved his hand in a gesture that was probably supposed to mean something, but that meaning was lost on Sam. “Just in case- we get a _distress_ signal or something! In case, I don’t know, the folks they’re staying with turn out to be-zombies in disguise!” The radio host slapped a hand on the table with a smile, seemingly proud of his reasoning.

Sam, meanwhile, stared at him like he’d just flew in from Mars. “…That is the worst excuse I’ve ever heard.”

“…Yeah, thought so.” Eugene sighed, dropping his head to the desk and placing his arms over it. “I‘m just… I’m worried about him.”

Sam didn’t have to ask who he was talking about. He placed a hand on Eugene’s shoulder. “Hey, I get it. I mean, not the same way, but it’s not like I do great whenever one of the runners is out late.” He paused-no, really, considering how long Jack had been gone, and how much ‘Gene missed him, it wasn’t really all that similar-then said, "Look, just keep some rest, alright? I’ll make sure to get you when they show up tomorrow, how does that sound?”

Eugene was quiet for a moment (Sam thought he might’ve actually fallen asleep), but finally spoke up. “Do you think I could’ve helped him?” Before Sam could answer, Eugene barreled on, “He left because everything was coming down-couldn’t I have somewhere for us to hide until help came? Or maybe I should've went with him-I should’ve been there to help him!”

“‘Gene-” Sam started, but he was cut off.

“He nearly died, for God’s sake! Why wasn’t I there to back him up?” He glared at the crutch leaned against the desk and grabbed it. “Not like I’d have been any help, though, what with this!” On the last word, he tossed the crutch across the room, where it clattered to the floor. Eugene took a deep breath, then his shoulders slumped, as though somebody had taken all the air out of him.

“Hey, c’mon now.” He felt a squeeze on his shoulder, and turned to face Sam, who looked at him with misty eyes and furrowed brows. “Don’t blame yourself. By the sound, he saved a bunch of peoples’ lives-I think he had it under control.” Sam pulled his friend close, guiding Eugene’s head to rest on his shoulder. “There was nothing you coulda done… Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

“I know.” Eugene sighed, grabbing a handful of Sam’s hoodie. “It’s just… I was so scared. Dammit, I love him.” He didn’t often say that-even when they were in private-but he couldn’t stop himself. Ah, well, Sam hardly seemed like the judgemental type, right? He was half-sure Sam knew already, anyway.

Sam was quiet for a moment, then said, “Hey, uh, the Major was making me take a nap while you and the New Canton operator-Amber, was it?-while you two were working with Five and Three, so, if it makes you feel better, I’ll stay in here for a bit, in case they call. How’s that sound?”

Eugene looked up. “Hey, you don’t have to do that… I’m just being paranoid, y’know?”

“Mm, maybe, but if it’ll make you feel better, I don’t mind.” Sam stood up and went to pick up Eugene’s crutch, adding, “You two are my friends, duh! If I have to stay up all night to help you out, well, I’ll grab a pot of coffee and a jar of Marmite and have at it!” He chuckled, then cleared his throat. “Uh, to be honest, I’m not sure how much… ‘staying up all night’ I’ll be doing, but I’ll be sure to wake up if anything happens, alright?” He held out the crutch to Eugene, who took it gratefully.

“Thanks.” Sam offered a hand up, and Eugene took it, grunting as he stood up. He tucked the crutch under his arm, walking with Sam down the hall.

The two were quiet, then Sam said, “Actually… not sure if I heard you right back there, but, uh, honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if you and Jack were… y’know, an item.”

Eugene chuckled. “Yeah, we’re not exactly subtle, are we?” He glanced at the floor, then looked up. “Yeah, we got together not long before we got here.” He paused as Sam sped up to push the door open. “Thanks.”

“Ah, no problem! Whatever makes things easier for my on-the-verge-of-passing-out-because-he-won’t-go-to-bed friend!” He laughed to himself, trailing off when he saw Eugene glaring at him. “Ehhh… sorry.”

“Don’t worry.” Eugene playfully elbowed Sam as he went by, and the two continued on the way to the rows of tents being used as housing. Eugene paused by his own tent, then turned to Sam. “You really don’t have to stay up-”

“I told you, I’m probably not even gonna be awake most of the time!” Sam gently shoved Eugene in the back, towards his tent. “Now, go to sleep. You’ve earned it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going.” With a smile, Eugene turned to Sam. “’Night, Sam.”

“Goodnight, ‘Gene.” Before leaving, he added, “Don’t worry, they’ll be back safe.”

“Yeah… I hope so.”

“I know so, ‘Gene.”

* * *

_“Pass me over to him right now, Simon! Oh, God, I can not believe-”_

_“Alright, ‘Gene, long time no-”_

_“What the hell is wrong with you?!”_

_“Ow! Hey, ow, stop, stop, OK?”_

_“What happened?! Jack, I thought you were dead!”_

_“Wait. You thought I was what?!”_

_“Yes!” Tears pouring down his face. Amber had the courtesy to switch the two over to a private channel._

_“But, they said… They said they contacted Abel and told you guys I was fine!”_

_“Well, we didn’t hear anything!”_

_“But- that doesn’t make any sense! Something must be wrong-”_

_“I’ll say!”_

_“Hey, hey, calm down, Eugene. I’m alright, got it?”_

_A moment to breath. Oh, God, he was okay. He was safe and unbitten and oh god oh god- “Jack… I-I was so scared…”_

_He could hear a deep breath on the other side. “…I’m so sorry, ‘Gene… I didn’t mean to worry you like that, I swear- I just-”_

_“I know you didn’t mean to, idiot.” He caught himself laughing. “I just want you back home.”_

_“Yeah… I missed you.”_

_“You too, babe.”_

* * *

“Eugene. Euuuugeeene…”

“Mph.” Eugene rolled over, looking up at Sam. “What’re you doing?”

“Eugene. Get up.” Sam was bouncing back and forth on his heels, a big grin on his face.

“Why?”

“Well, first off, it’s almost past lunchtime, and I’m not letting you sleep forever. Though I do understand how that sounds tempting. Second off, guess who’s baaaack?”

Eugene sat bolt upright. “They’re here? Now? Why didn’t you get me sooner?!” He tried to scramble to his feet, and Sam grabbed his hands to help him up.

“Heeey, calm down, calm down. They’re not here yet, buuut I thought you’d want to meet them at the gates!”

“Damn right I want to meet them at the gates!” Eugene grabbed his crutch, only to drop it in his haste. “Crap-Sam, help me out! Please, I have to-”

“Alright, it’s alright.” Sam picked up his friend’s crutch, handing it back. “I know, I’m going.” He draped Eugene’s free arm over his shoulder, then muttered, “You really want to see him, don’t you?”

Eugene stared at the ground, taking a deep breath. “I was so worried…”

“I know, I know. I’ll be honest, I was a bit nervous ‘bout the runners out there. Don’t worry; aside from a few cuts and scrapes, everyone’s unharmed.” Sam grinned as he helped Eugene out, saying, “Now, c’mon, ‘Gene. Don’t want to leave them waiting!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t played past that episode yet, and with my free account, I can’t unlock it for a few days now, so this is just guesswork/leaving what happened open-ended. (Also, it sounds like their relationship got confirmed in one of the Season One radio clips before it got brought up here, BUT I hadn’t heard that clip so this was a surprise to me.) Buuuut Valentine’s Day is here, so have something for my new ship!


End file.
